


Unsettling

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Detectives, Established Relationship, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, all original characters seen are background characters, circa 1920s au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryan Bergara and Shane Madej, local detectives, are suddenly thrust from shoplifting and vandalism cases to murder. A serial killer seems to enter the town, thirsty for blood. Shane and Ryan may be in over their heads with this case.





	Unsettling

**Author's Note:**

> based off the last frame in a lot of unsolved videos of the two depicted as detectives, haha~

White dress shirts and dark suspenders rustle, the sound of the cloth accompanied by quick breathing and a breathless laugh. Ryan knocks his head back against the wall, a small grin on his face as Shane bites down roughly on the junction between his shoulder and his neck. Ryan clears his throat and Shane kisses the bite, a mocking apology.

"We should get back to work," Ryan mumbles, pinching Shane's sides through his shirt. Shane blows a raspberry into Ryan's neck, which sends them both into lighthearted laughter. Shane straightens up and kisses Ryan's cheek with an exaggerated "mwah!"

"You're probably right," Shane says, looking over his shoulder at his desk, which is overflowing with papers and folders. "The case is going nowhere, though."

Ryan shrugs, ducking beneath Shane's arms and walking over to the table. He sits down on the guest chair, picking up his special pen and wearing the cap between his teeth. He ignores Shane's muttered "gross" and picks up a folder for a recent suspect.

"We haven't checked Josiah Kays yet," he mentions. "Suspect and a victim's family member. Might as well get an interview."

Shane's footsteps creak across the old wooden floor, and he leans against the back of Ryan's chair. "This guy? No way he'll agree to an interrogation with us."

"It won't be an interrogation." Ryan swats at Shane's hand. "We might as well try, right?"

 

Ryan jumps out of the automobile as soon as it's come to a stop, his briefcase under his arm and his pen cap in his mouth. Shane follows as Ryan walks quickly up to the door of a small, run-down shack on the corner of 54th and Superior. Ryan looks over at Shane, who steps forwards with an exaggerated sigh that combats the smile on his face. He knocks on the door three times and stuffs his hand into his coat pockets. Footsteps can be heard behind the damp door, and four locks click and slide before the door opens, being held in place by a chain lock.

"Josiah Kays?" Shane asks. "We'd like to ask you a few questions."

A wide green and brown eye appears in the gap in the door. "Who are you?" a small voice asks.

"I'm Detective Bergara, and this is my partner, Detective Madej," Ryan says, a small amount of gentleness in his voice. He speaks carefully. "We were wondering if you know anything about the Gennon Hills Murders, the bodies that have been showing up around Town Square."

"I know about the case," the man behind the door snaps. "I don't know anything about it, though."

"Can we come in, Mister Kays?" Shane asks.

The man's eye darts from Shane to Ryan. "I'm busy."

"Sir, we're going to need to come in."

"Okay, okay!" The door shuts quickly, and then opens fully. "Come in."

Shane steps in first, walking into the foyer. The air is wet and dank, smelling heavily of cigarettes. Josiah himself is wearing a loose longsleeved button-down shirt, with the top two buttons undone. The open triangle in the cloth reveals his collarbone jutting out of his pale skin. His hair is disshelved, and his eyes have dark circles beneath them. Josiah leads the two detectives into the living room, where they sit down on a sagging couch. Josiah pulls an old wooden chair and sets it down across from the couch, sitting down on it with his shoulders raised slightly.

"You're nervous," Shane states.

"Yeah, two detectives are at my house questionin' me about murders, how am I supposed to feel?" Josiah responds.

"No need to get snappy."

"What do you want?" Josiah shifts, one hand running through his hair and tugging at the back.

"We just want to hear about Lacey," Ryan says simply. Josiah's nervous movements stop entirely at the mention of his sister's name.

"I don't know nothing about that," Josiah mumbles, staring at one spot on the floor. His hands find each other and tangle together, his knuckles turning white.

"You were seen at the town square the night she died," Shane says, leaning his elbows on his knees. "Do you have an alibi?"

"You can't ask me for this!" Josiah bursts out. "You can't just come into my home and ask me for all this! Do you have-- Does-- Doesn't it take a permit to do this?"

"We have a right to have a conversation with you, sir." Shane's tone is straightforward and low. "If you can just tell us where you had gone that night at nine p.m, we'll be on our merry way."

"I was in the pub," Josiah says after a pause. "People started yellin' and headin' home and I followed, not wantin' to get into trouble. That's all."

Ryan glances over at Shane and gives him a subtle nod.

"Alright. Thank you for your time, Mister Kays." Shane stands up and takes a small piece of paper out of his pocket. "If you have any more information about the case, please call this number."

Josiah takes the card and looks at it, brows furrowed. "Will do."

Ryan and Shane leave the house and walk back to the car.

"He's full of shit," Ryan says as the engine starts up, sputtering.

"Mm-hm." Shane pulls away from the house as Ryan takes a notebook out of his briefcase and recounts the entire conversation word-for-word.

 

"Up, up, up!" Shane bursts into Ryan's bedroom, his tie untied and his shirt laying over his slacks. "We gotta go!"

Ryan jolts out of a half-asleep state, rubbing his eyes and grumbling unintelligable questions.

"Josiah Kays is dead," Shane says quickly. "We gotta get on the scene, now!"

"Oh shit!" Ryan scrambles out of his bed and throws on work clothes, brushing his hair out of his face and grabbing a cigar before joining Shane in their car. Shane tosses both of their suitcases into the backseat and speeds to the crime scene.

The body, once again, had been found in the town square. It had been thrown from the roof of a closed down shop, and had landed in the middle of the brick road. Ryan takes out his notepad and his pen, walking quickly over to the scene of the murder.

"Detective Bergara," an officer greets him. "Kays was found and pronounced on the scene. We're interviewing the woman who witnessed it and made the call."

Ryan nods. "You're sweeping the area?"

"Yes, we've not found anything yet."

"Got it. Make sure Kays gets to the coroner ASAP."

The officer nods and goes back to calming down small crowds of people that had come out of their houses to see what all the commotion was about. Shane joins Ryan, and the two walk over to the body. It's been brutally bludgeoned, the skull practically caved in and the torso covered in blood. There's a large pool of blood surrounding the body, and a small piece of paper is sitting next to Josiah's leg, soaking up blood. Shane pulls on a latex glove and picks it up. It's the card he had given to Josiah after their brief meeting the other day. He hands it to an officer, who puts it in an evidence bag and continues looking around the scene. Shane looks over at Ryan, his face disturbed yet determined. Ryan looks up from his notepad for a moment and takes a breath, giving his partner a nod before walking over to the policeman talking to the woman who made the call.


End file.
